Along with the increase in the deployment of “Fiber-to-the-Premises” (FTTP) optical networks, a need has arisen for increasing the performance, manageability, handleability and flexibility of fiber optic cables, cable assemblies and network components. With respect to outdoor installation environments, cables, cable assemblies and other network components are being developed that are more easily interconnected and installed within their environment, such as aerial installations and small diameter conduit. With respect to indoor environments and multi-dwelling units, cables and other network components are being developed to improve installation aesthetics and to interconnect an increasing number of subscribers. Within both environments, it would be desirable to develop components that perform better, are more flexible, robust and long lasting.
Conventional cables, cable assemblies, jumpers, and other network components typically define structure that accommodates, and is in part, limited by the physical characteristics of the optical fibers contained therein. In other words, it is often the case that the physical and performance limitations of the optical fibers partly define assembly structure and processes associated with manufacturing the assemblies. Thus, optical fibers are one limiting factor in the evolution of fiber optic networks.